


Ever As Before

by MiraMira



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Romance, Winter, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and the Beast (Adam)'s first winter post-transformation: some things change, some stay the same, and some get even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever As Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ieke85 @ LJ and reposted with permission.

“This is the one thing I miss about having fur,” Adam grumbled as Belle’s third snowball struck home, sliding past the collar of his robes and down the back of his neck. “I’d forgotten how _cold_ winter could be.”

Dusting off her gloves with a grin, Belle made her way through the snow to drape an arm around her husband’s shoulder. “Ah, but then you complained about the smell as you dried off.”

“The _servants_ complained,” he corrected, pitching his voice into a passable imitation of Mrs. Potts. “‘Oh, sire, it’s you! I thought the meat had spoiled.’”

Belle laughed. “Well, at any rate, I know one advantage to winter being cold.”

“Oh?” Adam’s voice took on a trace of a growl. “What’s that?”

Turning to face him, she wrapped her other arm around the back of his head and pulled him closer. “Getting warm.”


End file.
